


Kinktober Day 20: Noncon

by Nsfwitchy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, I think selina should be able to go into heat thanks for coming to my TEDTalk, Kinktober, NSFW Art, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: "Be careful of the curseThat falls on young loversStarts so soft and sweetAnd turns them to hunters" - Howl, Florence And The Machine
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976215
Kudos: 17





	Kinktober Day 20: Noncon

**Author's Note:**

> I have alternative clothed versions of this on my twitter and tumblr for anyone interested!  
> https://twitter.com/nsfwitchy/status/1319886490038665217  
> https://nsfwitchy2.tumblr.com/post/632837542801293312/nsfwitchyarts-kinktober-day-20-noncon-bruce


End file.
